


Trapped

by orphan_account



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oh also, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Vampires, brief allusion to suicide attempt, but a general rating bc not much happens, i keep editing this sry, not even true, sjkdfhskdjhf, vagueish i guess, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternatively titled: Spoopy Gays #1.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> They say the King of Vampires lives in that castle on top of the hill. He stalks the town under the cover of darkness for unlucky victims, and steals them away in the night. // Another assignment from my Creative Writing course. If the words are a little wonky it's because I had to use our vocabulary from that week. Short, and not sweet I suppose. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m gonna jump out the window!”

There he goes again, the vexatious human. Sunghoon sighs and takes long strides towards the living room. Of course, it was just like Jiwon to make such ludicrous claims to get the vampire’s attention, even though Sunghoon knew he was too much of a wimpy fleshbag to actually follow through with them.

“You’re letting out all the hot air.” he mutters once he stands in the doorway, eyes finding Jiwon by the window rather quickly. The usually contentious human glares at him from across the room, fingers bunching up the translucent curtain as one foot rests against the windowsill. Jiwon once stood proud in a similar manner, but now he’s no more than a petulant child in the face of Sunghoon’s authority. After all, it was the vampire who kidnapped him to this place - only Sunghoon knew the safe way out.

“What?” Jiwon spat, edging closer to the open window (Sunghoon could hear his heart rate pick up). “Don’t care if I do it or not?”

“It’s your choice,” the vampire responded before pausing, using his enhanced speed to take Jiwon by the arm less than a second later and shut the window before the man could even blink. “But I’m sure you wouldn’t enjoy having your brains splattered against the cobblestones.”

 _Click_ , and now the window was locked.

“Bastard.”

“Child.”

“Shut up!” Jiwon tries to rip his arm out of Sunghoon’s grip, but it’s no use. The vampire is way too strong for him to escape that easily. If he were smart enough Jiwon would try to think of another way out, but his mind is too full of niggling thoughts and angry insults. To Sunghoon, Jiwon’s emotions are practically transparent. It’s always in his eyes, to which the vampire takes hold of the man’s jaw and forces him to look in his own.

“ _Why_ are you so displeased today?”

“Oh, I dunno, maybe it’s because I’ve been taken by some crazy guy!”

Sunghoon deadpans, “You’ve been here for five months, and you’re still dubious about staying here with me?”

“Well, if you weren’t such a...a…”

“Misanthrope? Pariah?”

“Meanie.”

In any other life Sunghoon probably would have laughed at the name. He hasn’t laughed in so, so long. Now that he thinks about it, when was the last time he smiled either? Sunghoon can’t remember. It seems like it’s been forever that his life revolved around feeding to sate an unending bloodlust. Which reminds him…

“I haven’t eaten yet today. Are you sure you want to talk that way to me?”

That gets Jiwon to shut up, the annoying little thing.

“No, sir.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds like the beginning of a porno to be honest.


End file.
